The Bet
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Scorpius and Rose made a bet: Whoever seduces the other first wins. The reward being rather...naughty. Rated M. Scorpius/Rose. Rose's POV. Complete.
1. Mother Knows Best

**The Bet**  
Chapter One: Mother Knows Best

* * *

"Mum, could I talk to you for a sec?" I spoke softly at the doorway to her office. She looked rather busy, but I had to talk to her before I lost my nerve…again. Hermione Weasley was the perfect person to go to when I needed a new book or if I needed to discuss anything academic, I was a little fearful of this new topic that I was about to discuss with her.

"Of course, dear, what is it?" Mum asked as a look of curiosity came to her face as I closed and locked the door.

"Well, you see I might have done something really stupid at the end of last year," I said nervously. She looked rather alarmed then, "No I'm not pregnant Mum!" Mum sighed then and I rolled my eyes at her, she really could jump to the worst conclusions sometimes!

"Then what is it Rosie?" she questioned tentively, obviously sensing my apprehension.

"I made a bit of a bet, a rather…unusual bet, that I fully intend to win, but I'm not entirely sure how," I explained, sort of. She motioned for me to sit down in the comfy chair across the desk from her, and then I continued, "Basically Scorpius Malfoy and I made a bet to see who could seduce who first before the end of the next school year. At the time I was sure I could win, but now I'm utterly unsure of how to even try!"

"Firstly, I don't like the idea of this bet, but if you promise you won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable or that you're not ready for then I'll help you as best I can I guess. Secondly, what are the details in this bet?" I smiled as she spoke, she answered exact as I hoped she would. Mum never tried to tell me what to do…to a point at least.

"Well basically we're suppose to try and seduce each other, the person that gives first loses. And by 'gives' I mean they either have to beg or back out. Which ever one of us wins gets…to put it simply we get oral sex from the loser," I blushed as I finished my explanation, Mum's jaw dropped open slightly before she shook her head with a heavy sigh.

"I'm guessing you'll be doing far worse trying to seduce him, but really that's a rather intense bet for two people who do nothing but fight with each other," Mum said lightly, a smirk playing at her lips, "Unless there's something else going on…"

"No! We may occasionally end up in a broom closet now and then, but it's simply sexual frustration brought on by our duels," I informed her, trying very hard not to think of his gorgeous blue eyes sweeping over my body during our duels, a cloudy mist of lust darkening his usual light blue orbs to nearly black. It was a huge turn-on that I had a very hard time ignoring.

"Can't blame me for asking, you are seventeen, and going into your final year of Hogwarts. Not to mention you were both Ravenclaw prefects and will probably be made Heads. Not to mention that Lily told me that the two of you can never take your eyes off one another at school," Mum teased me, using logic against me, as per usual.

"Could you please just help with the whole 'seducing him' thing?" I begged slightly, not wanting to continue this line of conversation. Scorpius and I had no interest in each outside of physical attraction.

"An important thing to know first is what draws his eye the most. The buttocks? Legs? Breasts?" she asked, a thoughtful look on her face as she went towards her bookcase. I tried thinking about what always seem to draw his attention to me, and then the fact that he always seems to spend a while staring at my legs came to my mind. I blushed then as I remembered the time he'd pressed me against the broom closet wall to wrap my legs around him, his hands never left them after that.

"Legs," I told her simply, shaking the thoughts of him out of my head.

"Alright then, you could wear shorter skirts and pants, add some high heels or strappy shoes and you'll have him drooling. Just remember you need to tease him, which means he can look but not touch. When seducing, the seducer is the only one who can touch, he should be helpless to do anything," my jaw dropped at the sheer knowledge that my mother actually KNEW how to seduce someone. "This should help, and we can go shopping together, pick you out some clothes that will drive him nuts. Not sluty clothes of course, your father would kill me," she continued, handing me a book titled, 'Seducing the Oblivious.' I looked at her in a questioning manner and she blushed lightly, "Your father was oblivious, he needed prompting to make his move."

"Firstly, EW…Secondly, thanks!" I replied, giving her a quick hug before letting her get back to her work. I was going to win that bet, hopefully before Christmas so I can taunt him evilly for the second semester. Scorpius Malfoy wouldn't know what hit him when school started in three weeks.

* * *

Review?


	2. The Scorpion's Strike

**The Bet  
**Chapter Two: The Scorpion's Strike

* * *

Da was mumbling next to me, upset over the outfit I had decided to wear today. Apparently my skirt was to short! I rolled my eyes as Da continued on about how I was far too young to wear such things, then mum slapped him upside his head and he shut up. I held back my snickers as we walked through the crowded platform nine and three-quarters, my brother Hugo was not as nice and openly laughed at how wiped our father really was.

"Have a good semester, we'll see you at Christmas," Mum said as she hugged my brother and then me, winking at me as she pulled away.

"Just remember, no boys!" Da told me sternly after he gave me a quick hug. I rolled my eyes and climbed onto the train with Hugo, who ditched me within seconds to go find his friends. So I just walked through the train corroder until I came to the Head's compartment. And annoyingly…my mother was right; Scorpius Malfoy sat there wearing the Head Boy pin…

"Hello Rose," his voice stirred something in my I didn't recognized.

"Scorpius," I said stiffly, sitting down across from him. I watch his eyes traveling over my body like he's done every year since second.

He smirked and got up, leaning over me he whispered in my ear, "The summer seems to have helped you out with our bet." I nodded timidly, his blue eyes boring into me with the clouds of lust coming over them. His close proximity was making it hard to think and when his hands began to stroke across my inner thighs I couldn't control the moans that escaped my mouth. He was playing dirty…I should to… I looked up at him then, putting on my best seductive smirk, and slipped my feet from my shoes. He arched an eyebrow at me until I started trailing a foot along his leg and then around his waist, causing him to bite his bottom lip.

"It seems to have been pretty good for you too," I told him, running my hands over his chest. I pushed him away after that, "If you'll excuse me I have to get dressed for the meeting with the prefects." If Scorpius was put of by me pushing him away he certainly didn't show it when he smirked at me.

"Your robes are all that's left yes?" I nodded to his question as I un-shrunk my trunk, "Then just get dress in here then." I stumbled slightly as I grabbed my robes from the trunk. I stared at him a second, he didn't seem to be joking.

"I guess that would work…" I said slowly, using my wand to lock the door before sliding into my robes. I could feel Scorpius' intense stare on my back as I started to button my robes up. His hands came out of no where and began buttoning my robes for me, I looked up and he was staring right back at me with a smile playing on his lips. I could just feel my heart rate quicken as his head lowered down to mine, and his soft lips met mine in a soft kiss. I pressed against his lips, deepening it, and his tongue pushed inside my mouth. I heard his groan as our tongues fought for dominance that he eventually got; we broke apart when we heard the footsteps outside the compartment. I quickly unlocked the door and put my trunk in the overhead compartment, soon the Prefects meeting began and our thoughts became occupied with other things.

!#$%^&*

"And this is the Head Dorm," Professor Travis, the Head of Ravenclaw House, said as he showed us into the common room behind the portrait of Merlin on the first floor. "Miss Weasley your room is on the left, Mr. Malfoy yours is on the right, a bathroom separates them. Any questions?" Professor Travis asked, we both shook our heads and he left.

"Check ya later, babe," Scorpius flirted lightly as he head towards his room, slapping me lightly on the bum on his way. I blushed crimson and rushed up the left staircase, to my room, and it looked comfortable enough. There was a canopy bed and I laid down on it absentmindedly, still thinking of Scorpius. I grunted, realizing how utterly uncomfortable the bed actually was, I sat up and walked through the door leading into the bathroom. I knocked on the door to Scorpius room and he opened it for me, "Yes?"

"Just a sec," I told him swiftly, walking strait over to his bed and laying down.

"Not that I mind having you in my bed, but what are you doing?" Scorpius asked me as he sat down to next to me, it was a good question seeing as I was splayed out across his bed.

"Your bed is more comfortable then mine," I said simply, sitting up on my knees to look at him, "Can we switch?"

"Uh, no, but you're welcome to sleep in my bed…with me," he whispered lightly in my ear, making me blush, I started stuttering out a reply when he brought my lips to my neck. I moaned as he nipped and sucked up and down my neck. Within seconds I found myself pushed down on the bed with Scorpios on top of me, not that I minded he was really good at this! I moaned again as I felt him move down to my collarbone with that amazing mouth of his, unbuttoning my robes and shirt as he went. He pulled back then, leaving me lying on his bed with my chest nearly bare, obviously I blushed at the look he had on his face. Scorpius liked what he saw, that was for sure, "You should get ready for bed, babe. Wouldn't want to stay up too late? We got classes in the morning."

* * *

Review?


	3. When the Clock Strikes Midnight

**The Bet  
**Chapter 3: When The Clock Strikes Midnight

* * *

I have the perfect plan for Scorpius tonight, thanks to some advice from Mum of course, and I couldn't wait to put it into action! We've been playing back and forth far too long and Christmas Break was coming up in a month. Tonight was the end of this bet…I could feel it! One of us would succeed tonight and I am quite confident it will be me on top… At least that's what I'm hoping as I stand here in front of my mirror. Mum had sent me this awesome lingerie to wear; it was basically simple green lace over black lace sewed in the shape of a flyaway babydoll and panties. My imagination could just see the look on Scorpius' face…perfect… I took a seat at my vanity then, applying light make-up and tussling my hair for a 'slept-in' look. Now came the hard part…waiting…

!#$%&*

It was forever before midnight came, and I tiptoed through the bathroom and into Scorpius' room, "Scorpius?" I made sure to hide my laughter as I used the most innocent voice I could manage.

"Huh?" I heard his sleepy voice coming from his bed; I smirked before walking over to it to nudge him awake.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked him, my innocent voice being accompanied by my innocent face. His eyes shot open to look at me, questioning me silently, "I can't sleep, can I sleep in here with you?" This seemed to appease his tired mind and he nodded his head, then he noticed my clothes and I saw his eyes raking over my body as if he was a starved man looking at a buffet. I blushed lightly as I slipped into bed with him, cuddling into him. Scorpius, it seems, wore only boxers to bed, makes my job easier.

"Comfortable?" he strangled out once I positioned myself in his arms. A leg hooked around his while my hand and head rested across his chest seemed to 'excited' Scorpius quite a bit.

"Mhmm, very," I muttered quietly, letting my body relax against his, giving the allusion of sleep. Scorpius was still awake as well, he was lying stiff with me, and my best guess was that he was a wee bit uncomfortable… Good! I grinded lightly against his leg, moaning lightly for effect and Scorpius' shutter told me I was doing well with my little plan.

"Rose…" Scorpius murmured into my hair as I rubbed my leg along his inner thigh, allowing my knee to just barely graze upon his erection. I moaned his named in an aroused voice, which I might not have had to fake… Either way it seemed to push him over the edge and he growled out, "Stop faking sleep, babe, 'fore I do something we'll both regret."

"Oh, really Scorp?" I let out a slight laugh as my eyes fluttered open. Scorpius was obviously aroused and I could tell that just from his eyes. I climbed on top of him easily, straddling him easily. He groaned aloud as I started grinding down on him, he moved his hands to my thighs and I took them away, "No touching, _babe_." He nodded lightly as I kissed along his jaw, his neck, and down his chest, my teasing seemed to work perfectly since he fisted his hands in my hair. "Now, now, Scorpius," I teased seductively, sitting up slowly, giving him perfect view of my breasts, "wouldn't want me to stop would you?"

"Merlin no!" Scorpius gasped out as I grinded against him, letting my hands slip down his chest to the band on his boxers. Just as my hand was sliding under it his hands grasped my wrists and I found myself sitting in his lap as he sat up. I stared into his eyes, they were clouded over with lust and darker then I had ever seen them, "Bloody hell, Rose, kiss me."

I gulped and blushed obviously, "Scorpius?" My voice was shaky, he'd never been so blunt with me and I could see how close he was to losing his control completely, I was so close!

"If I tell you you've won will you kiss me?" Scorpius questioned, he was breathing hard and kept raking his eyes down my body. I nodded at him, staring into his eyes, if he didn't hurry up in give in I'd probably kiss him anyway. "Babe," Scorpius started, eyeing my lips with an animalistic look in his eyes and I was melting, I wanted him so babe at that second, "you win."

And then I kissed him, as hard and rough as I could as I pushed him back onto the bed, he rolled us over and settled himself between my legs. He started kissing my collarbone while he played with the button on my babydoll, I sighed out how featherlike his kisses were; all I could think about was how much I wanted him after that… His lips and hands were everywhere and I couldn't think strait, before I knew it I was lying naked beneath the man that had been driving me crazy since first year, the man that I had started to fall for last year…

"Merlin, Scorpius! That feels amazing!" I yelled; his lips had started kissing along the valley between my breasts, ever few kisses he would place a feather light kiss on one of my hardened nipples. This time I was the one fisting my hands in his hair, his soft and shaggy blond hair that drove me crazy the way it felt against my skin! "More…" I muttered as he teased my clit with his finger, "I need you…"

"And Vice Versa babe," Scorpius muttered against my neck before kissing me hard, I slip my hands down to his waist to pull his boxers down. Once they were off Scorpius flipped us, and I slid over him easily, sighing in pleasure as he filled me completely. It felt amazing, like I was finally complete for the first time in my life. We started with a slow pace before it became more aggressive, faster, and we both moaned multiple times before I felt the pressure building inside of me. My orgasm rocked my body, and I ground down against Scorpius' hips with him still inside me, pushing him over the edge directly after me. When I'd finally calmed from my orgasm I fell into his chest, his arms wrapping around me as I cuddled closer and we fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Review?


	4. Telling Ways

**The Bet  
**Chapter Four: Telling Ways

* * *

Christmas was going to be really interesting, and by interesting I mean a disaster! Scorpius and I decided we would try dating, not that that meant we stopped fighting over stupid stuff, in fact it just gave us stupider stuff to fight about… Either way dating Scorpius Malfoy meant telling my father I was dating Scorpius Malfoy, hopefully before he heard it from Lily Potter… the annoying little bugger! Mum was trying to warm him up to the idea before I got home, it was my job to actually tell him the 'who' about my boyfriend.

"You could just let him figure it out babe," Scorpius offered as I sat in his lap. We were about ten minutes from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters…ten minutes from doom…

"So he'll figure it out when he walks in on us having sex or making out! No bloody way! He'd kill you, and I am not allowing my sex toy to die!" I told him teasingly…sort of…

Scorpius rolled his eyes at me, "Fine, fine, no sex in fun places I guess…"

"What sort of fun places?" I asked curiously…this idea might actually be useful…

"Like your living room, or the hallway, or the kitchen," he informed me, using that seductive voice of his that made me want to jump his bones, "or perhaps the compartment on the way to the station."

"You might be on to something, Scorp," I said softly as I turned over, straddling his lap. Our compartment was empty and his arousal was obvious.

"Aren't I always?" he teased as his hand flew to my t-shirt, pulling it over my head easily. I smirked seductively before I pulling his shirt off him, "Working fast aren't we?"

"Only got ten minutes," I whispered lightly, my hands playing down his chest to the snaps on his jeans. He growled before taking my lips in a deep kiss, I loved his animalistic nature! It had to be the name… His hands moved from my waist to my thighs quickly, and my own hands started trailing up his chest and over his shoulder and as they fisted in his hair his hands trailed over my core. His finger pulled aside my panties and within seconds I was mounting his hard erections. He pushed me onto the seat, laying over me as he began his sensual pace of pushing in and out of me. I moaned loudly as he hit my sweet spot and he pulled his mouth from my lips to trail them down my neck. That was how my father found us, although at the time of his arrival I might have been screaming Scorpius' name as I went over the edge…

"Rose Minerva Weasley! What the bloody hell are you doing with that boy?!" Da screamed as he pointed an offending finger at Scorpius. I tried not to laugh at the fact that Scorpius, at that very moment, was trying very hard to fix his jeans.

"'That boy' happens to be my boyfriend thank you very much!" I yelled back at my dad as I pulled my shirt over my head.

"Mione!!!" Da yelled after he got the use of his mouth back…really it couldn't have been that surprising. By the time Mum got there Dad had Scorpius pinned against the wall muggle style…

"Ronald! Let him go!" she ordered, and he quickly obliged since she had her wand out and looked absolutely furious.

"Mione did you know about this?" Da was fuming and Scorpius gave me a quick kiss before leaving swiftly, wouldn't want the Malfoy's to come looking for him too.

"Yes Ron I did, and it is Rose's decision not ours! Now let's go, we're late for dinner at your parents house!" Obviously dinner was quite the…Event…Never again am I taking Scorpius' advice just because the sex sounds good!

* * *

And that's a wrap. The end of the story. Review?


End file.
